


Fitting

by gardnerhill



Series: Cats and Dogs Living Together [13]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Cat Sherlock Holmes, Community: watsons_woes, Dog John, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, Story: The Adventure of the Cardboard Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: Not even a brilliant detective can ignore his own nature.





	Fitting

I smelled two different human fleshes, salt, blood, skin, human earwax, tar, cardboard – and over all that, my partner.

Shock is the smartest cat I’ve met, but even he admits my nose is better than his. He was likely examining the thing now.

I lolloped down the alley to tell Shock that something terrible had happened for there to be two different human’s ears in a box of salt but not the humans themselves.

Shock was on it. Literally. He was nestled inside the cardboard box. “This feels good.”

I dropped my head. I kept forgetting he was a cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the third of the five May 2018 Watson's Woes Monthly Prompts for the Month of Drabbles: titles of some of the original Conan Doyle stories. Title chosen: Will be made apparent.


End file.
